


上瘾

by moonlight123



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight123/pseuds/moonlight123
Summary: 洗澡幻想的车，脑子里是嘎龙车，就写了。很短。就是爽一下。





	上瘾

【嘎龙】上瘾  
（看完应该可以明白为啥叫这个）  
一个是想写骚龙。一个是两人势均力敌的feel在我心里痒痒。

――――――――――――――――――  
目不转睛。  
因为无法移开眼睛。

那人就这样，侧躺着，薄薄的唇，微微泛红，闪着银光。  
他用手指描着唇，伸出舌头舔着手指，银丝涟涟。  
仿佛才看到门口的阿云嘎，他缓缓抬起眼眉，勾起了嘴角。如此轻蔑。

阿云嘎觉得，他是在挑衅他。

这是他点的妓。  
名为 瘾 。

忍不住了。  
他跪在郑云龙半撑着的身上把裤子撤下，让那雄雄勃起的硬物直接就弹在他脸上。俯视着他。颇有一番睥睨天下的感觉。  
郑云龙挑了挑眉，似乎为这尺寸惊讶了一番，随即舔舔唇，然后坐起身来，低下头伸出舌头轻轻地舔了舔他前端的头，含住了。  
吞下的动作很难，因为太过粗大，整个嘴被卡的严丝密缝。  
“唔、唔，呕……”  
郑云龙来回折腾了两下，脸颊被卡的酸痛，于是他后仰着头吐掉那过分粗大的物什，“呸”。吐掉一口唾沫。  
阿云嘎本来被他柔软的舌头刺激着，又被温热的口腔包围，爽得很。但感受到他吐出来了，皱眉眯眼盯着他表示不满。  
然后就见郑云龙跪在床上，撅起屁股对着他，扭头回眸一笑看着他，做吗？  
没人能够顶得住。真的。  
明明做着这般色情的动作，他那张脸又是该死的无辜清纯，仿佛一不小心就显露出的那种任君品尝。

抱住他的腰，阿云嘎用力地插入，彼此都很疼，却很爽。  
再狠狠地几次猛烈抽插。换来他一声痛呼，和几声疼痛的低喘。  
和着血，做到底。  
郑云龙明明被草得只能受不了了只能喘息着尖叫，却还是要硬着头皮笑他：“呵，有点、猛啊。”  
接着又是一个气息不稳地尖叫。

阿云嘎捏住他的下巴，把手指伸进去，扣住他的嘴角，身下动作却是一刻不停。  
郑云龙也有脾气，直接一口咬住了阿云嘎的手指。然后喘息连连。  
“嘶。”阿云嘎被咬的很疼，只在身下加了力气，接着，手指那里一松，郑云龙被顶的大张着嘴喘息，“啊！”  
还是只野猫。  
另一只手握住他逐渐兴奋的性器，随着自己的顶入抽出，他的性器也在自己手中上下撸动。  
……  
阿云嘎摸着他射出来的精液，揶揄他道：“这是你对我表示满意的意思吗？”  
郑云龙依旧挑衅地回笑：“嗯哼，你还真没让我失望。”

阿云嘎把指间的精液舔舐干净，还在唇边的舔了一圈，“还有力气反驳，那我可以让你再满意一次。”  
“呵，就看你有没有那个本事了。”  
郑云龙那种挑衅的姿态，真的让人上瘾。  
阿云嘎也不怜惜，直接捅入。不给郑云龙丝毫喘息的机会。  
……

 

――――――end――――――


End file.
